Super Glue Can Always Fix a Crack
by AmbrollinsMonster
Summary: Dean and Seth get put in a awkward situation which Dean isn't very fond of. This causes him to go off on a rampage, which then Seth has to go and find and calm him down. This isn't going to be an easy job for Seth. Will he be able to calm Dean down before he causes a lot of damage and destruction?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another usual day for most of the WWE superstars but today it was going to be a lot different for some of them. It was only an hour before the start of Monday Night Raw and Triple H was in his office talking to non other than the Viper Randy Orton. To the left hand side of them both also sat on the couch was the Animal Batista, who was on his phone minding his own business.

"Hey Randy, you wouldn't mind going and fetching just Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins for me, would ya?" Triple H said whilst straightening his suit.

"Yeah sure, no problem Hunter. But how come those two and not Roman Reigns?" Randy asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well you see, I have something different in mind planned for tonight's episode of Raw which involves just those two."

Randy just gave Triple H a nod before he then left his office and made his way to where the Shield usually hang out before every show. Batista, not taking his eyes off of his phone spoke saying "Can't wait till Ambrose and Rollins get here, I wonder what you have planned for them?"

Triple H just smirked awaiting the arrival of Seth and Dean. They were going to be in for a shock at what Triple H had planned out for them.

* * *

The three members of the Shield, Roman Reigns: the powerhouse, Seth Rollins: the architect and Dean Ambrose: the lunatic fringe were all hanging out in their private locker room.

Roman was sat down on the bench waiting for his team mates, no wait...his brothers to finish getting ready for the start of the show. Dean was just only starting to wrap his hands in his bandages and Seth had just only put his black vest on when they heard a knock at the door.

All three of them turned their heads towards the door and then back to each other wondering who it would be knocking at their door.

"Don't worry bros, I'll go get the door. You guys finish straightening yourselves out" Roman said whilst looking at his best friends.

"Thanks man" Dean said whilst finishing off wrapping his bandages around his hands and Seth just smiled at Roman.

The big man of the Shield got up from the bench and began walking towards the door, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. He then looked down and his gaze instantly met with a smaller man, which was the Viper.

"What are you doing slithering around here, Orton?"

Randy just smirked at Roman's remark, "I have an order from Triple H, he wants Ambrose and Rollins in his office right now."

""Oh really? What does the big boss man want from us now?" Dean said with sarcasm in his voice which made Seth laugh a little at his comment.

"He just ordered me to come down here, get those two and take em back to his office. Nothing else mentioned." Randy spoke while crossing his arms. Roman looked away from Randy towards Seth and Dean and then back to Randy.

"How come Triple H wants them and not all the Shield?" Roman asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know." Randy said, he was starting to become very irritated with the situation he was in.

"If you want to know Roman, why don't you all go along to Triple H's office and ask him why." Randy suggested.

"Yeah why not" Seth added, "Even if Triple H does't have anything planned for you, we can all still find out why he wants me and Dean."

"Fine by me" replied Roman whilst Dean finally finished wrapping his bandages round his wrists.

Once they agreed on that, Roman held the locker room door open for his team mates to walk through. Randy had already started walking down the hallway to Triple H's office, glancing behind him to make sure that the Shield were behind him. The trio were keeping a safe distance between them and Orton whilst walking.

Once the viper and the Shield had finally reached H's office, Orton made sure to knock first so that he wasn't interrupting anything important.

"Are you serious? You have to knock first before entering Trips office?" Dean said sarcastically. Randy just shot a glare in Ambrose's direction while he just grinned at him.

Randy then heard a "Come in" being said through the office doors. Orton then grabbed a hold of the doorknob, twisted it and then opened the office door.

Randy was the first to walk inside the office with the Seth, Dean and Roman following behind him. The Shield then came face to face with the COO of the company The Game, Triple H and also the Animal Batista.

"So boss, we heard you wanted me and Seth for something?" Dean spoke with curiosity in his voice.

Triple H shot a grin towards Seth and Dean, whilst doing so he also noticed that Roman was stood behind them.

"I didn't realize that you brought all three members of the Shield with you Randy" said Triple H while looking over in Orton's direction. This made Roman frown at H's comment.

"Well if you want _part_ of the Shield, you're gonna get _all_ the Shield instead." Roman said with seriousness in his voice. This made Triple H look from Randy back towards the trio.

"Well you made that very clear, since you're all here right now." H spoke with an aggressive tone. This then made Seth and Dean grin at H's comment while Roman just looked in H's direction.

"I wanted you guys here to tell you that I have a different kind of match planned out just for you two." H pointed towards Dean and Seth while saying that last part while Roman was giving H a strange look.

Seth and Dean looked at each other and then back to Triple H. "What do you mean something different, like putting me and Dean in a tag team match instead of having Roman? Seth spoke up.

"Well not exactly" H said, this then made Randy and Batista both grin at each other. This then immediately caught Roman's attention. "Huh?" said Seth and Dean in unison.

"My idea of a main event match for tonight's episode of Raw is to put Dean Ambrose vs ..."

* * *

**Man, that cliffhanger. Who do you guys think Ambrose's match could be with? Let me know in the Reviews :) **

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this story so far. I had a blast writing it.**

**Please Rate and Review ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well not exactly" H said, this then made Randy and Batista both grin at each other. This then immediately caught Roman's attention. "Huh?" said Seth and Dean in unison._

_"My idea of a main event match for tonight's episode of Raw is to put Dean Ambrose vs ..."_

* * *

"Seth Rollins" Triple H said with an intense and serious voice.

This shocked all three members of the Shield but mostly Dean.

"WHAT?!" all three of them said in unison. "You all heard me." H said with a smile on his face. This wasn't what Seth and Dean were totally expecting at all when Triple H mentioned they were going to be in a different kind of match.

Seth went totally quiet, Dean had an shocked expression on his face and Roman was just giving Triple H a death glare after what H just mentioned to them.

Randy and Batista, who were stood behind Triple H, both had smiles on their faces.

"So whatcha think, great match right?" H spoke breaking the silence and tension in the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean just blurted out at Triple H.

"You can't just put two Shield members against each other, that just isn't right" Roman added into the conversation.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! This is my company and I can decide the matches!" H shouted at Roman.

"Yeah, just deal with it" Batista added. Seth was stood beside Dean, still silent whilst putting a hand on his left shoulder. He could feel that Dean was really tense under his hand, he was ready to beat the fucking shit out of Triple H for putting him in a match against his best friend.

Randy stood behind Triple H slithering around like a snake that he is just enjoying the moment. Reigns was seriously pissed off at Triple H for putting his boys against each other in a match.

Roman then looked from Triple H to both of his boys. Seth still had a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean had a pissed off expression on his face. He knew that Dean wasn't going to last much longer in this situation without breaking stuff or beating someone up.

Triple H then looked down at his wrist watch and said "Well, will ya look at the time. Looks like we must be going now." He pointed to the Snake and the Animal. With that being said Triple H walked past the Shield towards the door with Randy and Batista.

He opened the door and let both of them pass through first, before leaving the Shield completely alone in his office. Triple H turned around to the Shield before leaving and saying with a grin on his face "Well good luck in your match tonight" and then left walking down the hallway away from his office.

Dean was so worked up after everything Triple H said to him and his bros, that he shoved Seth's hand away from his shoulder. Seth then gave Dean a weird look as he did that. Dean then went over to the monitor on the wall, tore it off pulling all the cables out.

This then got both Seth and Roman's attention.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DEAN?!" Seth shouted at him. Dean didn't respond, he just proceeded to throw the monitor on the ground smashing it. Dean then started stomping on the monitor, after he did this a few times he then picked it up and threw it at the office door which just only missed Roman.

Roman and Seth just gave each other shocked looks and then looked back to Dean who was clearly tired after his little performance.

They both knew Dean had a short temper, but they had never seen him do something like this before. Triple H's words must have really gotten to him.

"I'm just giving Triple H a little office warming gift." Dean said after he had slightly calmed down.

Dean then walked towards the door, past Seth and near Roman. He then picked up the trashed monitor screen and threw it at the wall across the other side of the room near H's desk. Roman just watched his brother take all his anger out on the monitor screen which he threw again.

Seth didn't interrupt Dean while he was doing this since he didn't know what could happen next. He didn't want him to lash out him and maybe even hurt him.

Dean then made his way to H's desk, which he then grabbed a hold of and flipped it over. Roman then decided to walk over to Dean who had his back on him and Seth. He gently placed a hand on his right shoulder asking him "Are you done now Dean?" with a calm voice.

Seth just watched Roman and Dean to see how he would react to him.

"Yeah I'm done." Dean replied while turning his head to look over his right shoulder at Roman.

"Good" and with that being said Roman smiled down at Dean which made him also smile. Seth noticed Dean smile which warmed his heart doing so, it wasn't a good sight to see when Dean was furious.

Dean the turned around which caused Roman to take his hand off of his shoulder. Seth then proceeded to walk towards them both and stop when he was near Dean.

"But I'm still really pissed off at this situation." Dean spoke while looking at Seth.

"How do you think I feel about this situation as well Dean? I don't particularly like it either but you don't have to go around smashing everything up in your sight just because you're pissed at Triple H!" Seth stated to Dean.

Dean then started coming closer which then put Seth on alert mode. He really shouldn't have said that to Dean since he was in a very fragile state of mind at the moment. Roman then put an arm around Dean's chest to stop him from going any closer to Seth.

"Well it's either taking my anger out on smashing any objects I can get my hands on or..." Dean stopped mid-sentence.

"Or wha- Don't Seth." Rollins was cut off by Roman who looked at him and then towards Dean who was trying to get out of his grip.

"Or this." Dean replied while wiggling out of Roman's grip, he then went straight for Seth and slapped him across the face.

Dean slapped Seth really hard across the face that it made Seth just fall to the ground with his hand holding the left side of his face. Roman was astonished at what Dean had just done.

Dean just looked down at Seth with a blank expression saying "That's what happens if I can't take my anger out on random objects..." Dean paused for a second before replying with "...I take it out on people, even someone like you who is really close to me."

Roman just stood watching the situation unfold right in front of him, he didn't want to get involved with Dean while he was like this. He could even turn on him and do something more violent to him than just being slapped.

Seth was still on the ground, just looking up towards Dean with a hand on his face that was just slapped. He was taking in and processing what Dean had just said to him. With Dean finishing his sentence, he walked away from Roman and Seth, towards the office door not bothering to look back at them.

He then opened the door and walked through it, not saying a single word to either of his friends and closed it behind him. Leaving Seth and Roman to process what had just happened and leaving them both in a shocked state.

* * *

**Wow, so many people already started following this story. I love you all!**

**It was really fun to write this chapter since Dean was smashing the place up lol xD**

**Also I'm really looking forward to SummerSlam this weekend :D Hope all you WWE fans out there are gonna be watching it. It's gonna be totally awesome!**

**Please don't forget to Rate and Review ^o^ It'll make me update this story a lot faster, since I have a lot of the ideas written down for it on paper :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone, hope you are all enjoying this story so far :) I know I am and the best parts have still to come ;) Also thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are the best.**

**Did you guys also enjoy watching SummerSlam? I did, it was freaking awesome. Most of the matches were intense in my opinion. Ambrose vs Rollins was a great but also hilarious match. I mean the lumberjacks are meant to keep them inside the ring, not let them both wonder off into the crowd lol xD**

**Anyways enough of me talking now and back to the story :)**

* * *

After Dean had left the office with a wounded Seth and a shocked Roman still inside, he took a moment to think about what he had just done to his best friend. Dean closed his eyes and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair whilst breathing in and out slowly to try and calm himself down.

_"How do you think I feel about this situation as well Dean? I don't particularly like it either but you don't have to go around smashing everything up in your sight just because you're pissed at Triple H!" Seth stated to Dean._

_Dean then started coming closer which then put Seth on alert mode. He really shouldn't have said that to Dean since he was in a very fragile state of mind at the moment. Roman then put an arm around Dean's chest to stop him from going any closer to Seth._

_"Well it's either taking my anger out on smashing any objects I can get my hands on or..." Dean stopped mid-sentence._

_"Or wha- Don't Seth." Rollins was cut off by Roman who looked at him and then towards Dean who was trying to get out of his grip._

_"Or this." Dean replied while wiggling out of Roman's grip, he then went straight for Seth and slapped him across the face._

_Dean slapped Seth really hard across the face that it made Seth just fall to the ground with his hand holding the left side of his face. Roman was astonished at what Dean had just done._

_Dean just looked down at Seth with a blank expression saying "That's what happens if I can't take my anger out on random objects..." Dean paused for a second before replying with "...I take it out on people, even someone like you who is really close to me."_

Dean's eyes snapped open when he recalled that scene replaying over and over in his mind. That moment he had slapped Seth, it was like time had just slowed down. He didn't mean to slap his brother, it was just that Triple H had riled him up and Seth adding to it wasn't helping his situation.

"Stupid Seth, pissing me off even more" Dean huffed out as he slammed him fist down against the concrete wall. He then flexed his fingers afterwards to make sure he hadn't done any damage to them.

Then Dean decided to get away from the office before either Seth or Roman walked out. Who knows what he would do, especially to Seth after their little talk. He then started making his way down the hall heading towards the locker room leaving a path of destruction behind him. Every time Dean walked by some piece of equipment he could get his hands on, he decided to take his anger out on it by smashing it and throwing it around until he was exhausted or had no rage left in him.

We all know it would be the first option.

* * *

Meanwhile still in the office, Roman walked over and bent down in front of Seth.

"I told you not to."

Seth still had his hand on his left cheek, still caressing it after being harshly slapped by Dean. He just looked towards Roman with his brown eyes making him look like a lost little puppy.

"I know Ro, I guess I just wasn't really thinking about the situation. I kinda spoke carelessly."

Roman just watched Seth as he was speaking, seeing him wince a few times because of his now injured cheek. He then smiled towards Seth to make him feel a little better.

"Yep, you kinda did." Roman spoke, getting up and then extending his arm out for Seth to then grab a hold of and hoist him up from the cold floor.

Seth took a hold of his hand "I know, but what am I supposed to do now? Dean's probably on a rampage now after what I said to him." Seth said flailing his arms around in the air.

Roman just looked at his little brother and smiled at how he was acting, just like a little kid.

"Hey bro, just calm down." Roman said putting his hands on Seth's shoulders, acting like the big brother of The Shield that he is. "All you gotta do is just go and find Dean, wherever he is and work things out with him."

Seth just looked at his big brother "Are you serious Ro? This arena is huge, Dean could be anywhere!" Seth spoke giving his brother a worried look. "Besides even If I do find Dean, what am I supposed to say to him without pissing him off even more?!"

"Well you are the Architect of The Shield Seth, I'm sure you will be able to conjure a plan in no time" Roman smiled towards Seth.

"Thanks Ro" Seth gave a little laugh whilst smiling back at his big bro.

"No problem little bro, you'll be fine." and with that being said, Roman pulled his little brother into a hug.

Roman then removed his huge arms from around Seth "Well you best get going on your way to find Dean then."

"Yeah I guess so" Seth said whilst walking to the office door and grabbing a hold of the handle. "But what are you gonna do now?" Seth said while turning around to face Roman.

Roman looked towards his friend and smirked "Well I have some unfinished business with Triple H to take care of."

Seth grinned at the taller man and then left the office to go on his quest to find his other brother.

* * *

Dean had finally made his way to the locker room, passing a few other superstars a long the way trying to not lash out at them if they tried to talk or interact with him.

He walked over to the locker room door and kicked it open with his right foot, luckily there wasn't any major damage done to the door. When Dean walked through the door, he noticed that he had walked into the locker room that all the other WWE superstars shared.

He couldn't be bothered with getting up and walking to his private locker room that he shared with his Shield brothers. He was so pissed off with Seth that he if tried to go to the Shield's locker room, he would end up lashing out badly at someone who was passing by just going about their daily business.

So Dean decided to stay and just sit over in the corner to try and calm down and cool off in the quietness of the locker room. He sat down and leaned forward, placing both of elbows on his thighs resting them there. He then dropped his down placing both his hands on his face and hair.

That quietness would soon be interrupted when Dean heard the door creak open. This made him look up towards the door curious to who was going to be entering the locker room. His eyes were solemnly focused on the door.

None other than the United States Champion Sheamus and the Showoff Dolph Ziggler had entered the room. When they entered the room, they both noticed something was a bit off.

They both looked over to the corner seeing Dean Ambrose, a member of the Shield with his hands on his head looking down towards the floor. This made both of them give each other weird looks as to say _"What is Ambrose doing in this locker room?, shouldn't he be with the rest of the Shield?"_.

They looked at each other then back to Ambrose in the corner. "I wonder if he's alright? I mean his personality seems a little off right now doesn't it?" Ziggler whispered, a little worried about Ambrose. I mean come on, who wouldn't be worried about the Lunatic Fringe right now? He's not his usual self which is really worrying.

"Aye fella, it's really odd to see Ambrose not in his usual mood, acting all depressed and down. It isn't him." replied Sheamus looking back over at Dean who hadn't moved an inch since they arrived in the locker room.

"I'm gonna go and ask the lad if he's doing alright, okay?" Sheamus whispered back to Dolph.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Sheamus? I mean look at him, shouldn't you just leave him be?" the Showoff said with a concerned voice.

"Aye, gotta make sure he's fine" Sheamus said as he started walking over towards Dean who still hadn't moved.

Dolph just watched his buddy walk over to the unstable member of the Shield and tap him on his left shoulder a few times whilst saying "Hey Ambrose, you okay lad?" Dolph thought Sheamus should have just left Ambrose alone since everyone knows that if Dean is acting strange all of a sudden, they should just leave him alone. I mean the guy is really unpredictable, who knows what his next move is going to be.

Dean felt something tapping him on his left shoulder and looked up to see the Celtic Warrior staring right back at him.

"Ambrose, you okay fella?" Sheamus asked again with concern in his voice.

As soon as Dean looked up towards Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior could tell straight away there was something wrong with Ambrose as he could tell by his facial expression.

Dolph just watched the situation unfold with anticipation to see what Ambrose's next move would be.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" questioned Dean while looking at Sheamus with a raised eyebrow.

"You just seem not like yourself lately, that's all fella. Just wondering how come you're not with the rest of the Shield? Something happen between you guys?" Sheamus said with an inquisitive tone.

Sheamus should have left the last part of the sentence out because once he said it, he noticed Dean's right eye twitch and that he tensed his hands and balled them into fists.

Dean looked down at the floor where Sheamus's feet were stood and then back up at him. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. After a few seconds of silence, Dean opened his mouth and spoke the truth about what had happened with his brothers earlier.

"Well the truth is..." Dean stopped for a few seconds before continuing, this then caught Dolph's attention. He was really curious as to what had caused him to be this way.

"... Triple H had ordered me and Seth to come to his office, just us two which then caused a little discomfort for Roman, since the Shield always stick together wherever we go."

"We all know that" Sheamus and Dolph said in unison. Dean just looked up and smiled at them both whilst Sheamus nervously said "Sorry for interrupting, you can continue."

"It's fine" Dean replied while sticking his hand up in the air indicating that it was okay.

"Triple H then mentioned that he had a special match planned for me and Seth, so we both thought that he had planned for us both to be a tag team instead of him and Roman being the usual tag team. He then said that he had decided to me and my brother Seth in a match against each other."

This then really caught the attention of both Sheamus and Dolph. "What?! Really?! That just isn't right man. Putting you against your own brother." Dolph said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, that's exactly what Roman said" replied Dean while looking at his fellow WWE superstars who still had a shocked expression plastered on their faces.

"Triple H said afterwards that he can basically decide the matches he wants, putting whoever he wants in them after Roman had argued about it with him. This really pissed me off, I mean just because he's the COO of the company doesn't mean he can fucking put people against their own brothers in a match." Dean's tone of voice was a little louder after saying that last part, he was becoming pissed off again without even thinking of what Seth had said to him earlier.

"Well he does sign our paychecks at the end of the day so I guess he can technically do what he wants." Dolph added in but he just received a glare from Dean.

"But still, Hunter's only a half the part of the problem." Dean said while stretching his legs out and leaning against the wall. Dean then looked at Sheamus and Dolph and only got confused looks from them both. Ambrose just grinned at them both while continuing to explain his little story.

"Yeah, after he told us that..." Dean paused for a second. "...Well I kinda got really annoyed and started taking my rage out on anything I could get my hands on in Triple H's office" Dean added with a laugh.

"I guess that's better than taking it out on a person" Dolph said but he didn't notice how Dean flinched at that sentence before adding "But still isn't Triple H gonna be really pissed off at you?".

Dean gave a nervous laugh, hopefully Sheamus and Dolph didn't notice how uneasy he was after what Dolph said. He just ignored the first part and answered his question.

"Yeah he's gonna be fucking raging but I guess he kinda deserved it after doing what he did, planning on putting the Shield against each other."

All three of them laughed at Dean's comment on how Triple H would be raging around the arena, pissed off looking for the Shield since they were the last three people to be in his office that day. After the laughter had stopped and the silence came crawling back, Dean again continued with his story.

"But on the other hand...My brother Seth is also partially to blame for me acting like this."

"What? You boys are so close, I mean why would the lad do anything to hurt you?" asked a puzzled Sheamus.

"Well he kinda said to me that I didn't have to go around smashing everything up in my sight just because I'm pissed at Triple H. It's a lot better smashing things and taking your rage out on them instead of..." Dean then paused catching both of their attentions.

"Instead of...hurting someone who is really close to you." Dean then hung his head looking back down at the floor after saying that last part. It hurt him to even say it aloud, this caused Dean to then grab a hold of his hair tightly. He didn't like the thought that he had hurt Seth.

"Dean, tell me you didn't do something to Seth?" asked Sheamus cautiously who then received a slap on the arm from Dolph who shook his head at him.

"Well I..." Dean thought to himself trying to grab a hold of those words which he wanted to come out and say but they caused him too much pain. "I took some of my rage out on Seth and slapped him hard across the face."

Sheamus and Dolph both looked at each other with shocked faces and then back to Dean.

"After I did that, I left him and Roman alone in Hunter's office while I tried to calm myself down and I ended up here, then you guys showed up." Dean took a deep breath, "Man, that was one hell of a story wasn't it?"

"It was" Dolph replied with a grin. "But dude, you and Seth need to work things out. I mean you guys are the Shield, the Hounds of Justice. You guys are a big deal in the WWE."

Dean just looked from Sheamus to Dolph and then back to ground between his feet. "I know we do, we'll probably work things today. I bet Seth's wondering around this arena looking for me right now as we speak." Dean just laughed at the thought of Seth getting lost in the arena, wondering around aimlessly just for him.

"That's good to hear then lad, good to know that you guys will wo-HEY!" Sheamus, Dolph and Dean just looked at each other to say _"What was that?"_ Then they heard the locker room door creak open, Sheamus and Dolph had turned around to look at the door. All three of them had their eyes locked on to see who was about to enter the locker room.

* * *

**Wow, that was a reallllly long chapter. It only took me 3 hours to finish this chapter off.**

**Who do you guys think is gonna be entering the locker room now? Leave a review on who you think it's gonna be.**

**Also if there is mistakes or anything. Let me know and I'll fix it, since I just skim read my work before updating this story.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :) D****on't forget to Rate and Review ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

The locker room door slowly creeped opened and all three men had their eyes fixed on it.

Sheamus spoke up and broke the silence that was lingering in the room "Well well well, look what the party just brought in, fella."

Dolph just looked at Sheamus with a grin on his face, it was none other than Adam Rose. It seemed like he had just left the party express outside the locker room but keeping his lemon friend close by with him.

Meanwhile Dean had just slumped back down in his corner with his hands placed back on his head. Adam Rose was too much for Dean to handle at the moment after his little breakdown.

"Hey, hey hey, what's up fellow rosebuds?" Adam said while dancing around still in his party mood.

"Who wants a lolly?" holding up two lollies in front of Sheamus and Dolph which were orange and blue and pink. You could easily tell which one was meant for which person.

They both laughed in unison. Dolph reached out and took the blue and pink lolly from Adam and smiled as he thanked him.

"No thanks fella, I'm all good." Sheamus replied.

"Oh come on, don't be a lemon be a rosebud."

Sheamus just couldn't help but smile as Adam said his most famous quote. Dolph had already put his lolly in his mouth and wondered away from them to sit down in another part of the locker room, giving his legs a rest.

"Aye, okay then fella." Sheamus spoke as he grinned and took the lolly from his hand. Adam then gave Sheamus a thumbs up before noticing a dark an ominous figure in the corner of the room.

Sheamus had walked back over to Ziggler and had just casually started their own little conversation. Adam had noticed Dean and he knew something wasn't right with him so he decided to dance over to the Shield member.

Dean had noticed another presence was coming near him so he moved his head and looked up again. This time to see Adam and his lemon friend, who also had followed him.

He just stared up at them with a blank expression.

"Hey, hey, hey. You feeling alright Ambrose?" Adam questioned the fellow Shield member.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Adam just gave Dean a '_are you sure_' look. "You know you're the third person to ask me that today."

"Oh really?" Adam spoke whilst twirling his hair around his fingers. "Well I'm just making sure that my fellow WWE friends are doing alright."

Dean couldn't help but show a small smile, this made him feel really appreciated.

"Well I'll tell you what, hope this makes you any feel better."

Ambrose looked up at Adam and his lemon friend had extended his arm out in front of him Dean with a lollipop in his hand. It was a black colour which matched his Shield gear.

Dean looked at them both and smiled. He took the lollipop from Adam's lemon friend who also returned a smile.

"Thanks" Ambrose replied looking at the lolly in his hand.

"No problem Dean" Adam looked at Dean and noticed he had lifted Ambrose's mood a slight bit which was a good sign. "Oh and don't forget, don't be a lemon be a rosebud" :)

Adam said his final words with a smile and turned to leave the locker room with his lemon friend behind him. He was passing by Dolph and Sheamus who had just witnessed everything that had happened. "Don't wanna keep my party waiting outside too long" Adam said in a sing-song whilst giving both of them a wink before leaving.

Dolph and Sheamus then looked at each other and laughed. After that, they then looked over at Ambrose who was still in the corner. They both noticed that Dean did seem a little more happier and not down when they first saw him in the locker room.

Dean caught them both looking at him. "What?" He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Oh nothing" both men said in unison whilst grinning at Ambrose.

Dean just smirked and put the lolly Adam, well his lemon friend had given him into his mouth. He noticed that it was a Cola flavoured lollipop and smiled.

Sheamus and Dolph looked back over at Dean and noticed he was in a world of his own.

"Hey, umm why don't we give the guy a little space?" Dolph whispered to Sheamus so that he didn't distract Dean from being in his own little world.

Sheamus just nodded right back at him.

"Yo Ambrose" Dean then snapped out of his dream world and looked over to the voice that called his name. "Me and Sheamus are gonna be heading off now okay?"

Dean nodded at them and gave them both a smile. He watched them both leave and close the locker room door behind them, hearing the clicking noise indicating the door was fully closed.

* * *

"God dammit!" Seth ran his hands through his two toned hair. "Where are you Dean?!"

Seth had been wondering around the backstage part of the arena, looking everywhere for his Shield team mate. He was thinking of all the places where Dean could have gone. Seth even checked all the places where the Shield usually hang out in the darkest parts of the arena, but still no Dean to be found.

'_Why did I have to say that to Ambrose?_' Seth thought to his self. "I'm such an idiot!" Throwing his fist against the wall.

He had rattled his brain thinking of any kind of places where Dean could have gone. Then it hit him, of all the places Seth had checked he didn't once think to check if Dean had gone into the locker room where all the other WWE superstars hang out.

It'd be rather odd if Seth actually found Dean in there since the Shield never hang out in there because not many of the other superstars actually take a liking towards the Shield after everything they have done.

So Seth thought to his self that it was worth a shot to see if Dean was there. If he was, Seth would have to come up with a plan to not piss Ambrose off even more and probably receive a worse off beating from him. He didn't want that to happen at any cost.

He then saw the area of the backstage arena he was in, he wasn't far away from the locker room. Seth then made haste towards the locker room.

On his way there, Seth had turned a corner and stood shocked at what he saw.

He saw steel chairs all over the place, all of them had some kind of a dint in them, some had worse dints than others. That wasn't a good sign. Seth looked all over the place while walking down the hallway, he noticed two figures at the other end near the locker room.

On his way down the hall, Seth looked over at the wall and his face suddenly lost all of its colour and went ghostly pale. There was pieces of the wall missing with some dints in them, they looked like they had been punched and that was when Seth knew Dean had to be around here somewhere.

Seth made his way through what looked like a war zone towards the locker room. He noticed that the two figures stood outside the locker room were Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus.

He noticed that both of them were in deep conversation since they both didn't even notice Seth was walking towards them.

"Hey guys" Seth had interrupted them but it didn't seem to phase them a tiny bit that they had just been interrupted by Seth Rollins, another member of the Shield.

"If it isn't Seth Rollins, what are you doing around here?" Dolph questioned Seth with a raised eyebrow as he took his lollipop from his mouth.

"Have any of you guys seen _my boy Dean_ around here at all?" Seth asked with a concerned look on his face. Both Sheamus and Dolph noticed this.

"Aye fella, he's in the locker room" Sheamus said while pointing to the locker room door and holding his lollipop in his other hand.

"Thanks" Seth shot Sheamus a smile. "Also what's with the lollies?" Seth was curious as to where they came from.

"No problem fella, oh these?" Sheamus said pointing to the lollies in his and Dolph's hands.

"These came from Adam Rose, he kinda generous with the lollipops. Oh and another thing, good luck trying to get Ambrose to come round to you."

Seth smirked and laughed "Don't worry Dean will eventually come round and if not, well I guess I'll have to use some force then."

Sheamus and Dolph just looked at each other and then back to Seth who smiled at them both before going to the locker room door.

Seth just stood in front of the locker room door and steadily calmed his breathing down after running all over the arena.

He then opened the door slightly to peak into the locker room, his heart had just skipped a beat while his breath was caught in his mouth. There he was, Dean Ambrose was finally in his reach. Seth noticed that Dean also had a lollipop in his hand, he was smiling and just twisting it around in his fingers.

This made Seth smile, his heart suddenly felt warmer seeing his fellow brother in a joyful mood.

Seth had finally decided that he had to enter the locker room and face his Shield team mate one way or another.

* * *

Dean was still in his own little world, twisting and turning the lollipop in his fingers with a smile on his face. He then snapped out of his little world to the sound of the locker room door creaking. Dean looked over still with a small smile on his face but that smile didn't last long. It suddenly disappeared when he saw Seth walk through that door.

Seth looked over at Dean and he noticed that his smile was gone as he stood up. He also noticed the mood in the room had dramatically changed as well.

"Hey man" Seth walked over to Ambrose but stopped a few feet in front of him. He was nervous about being around Dean at this moment in time after all he was on the war path 30 minutes ago.

Ambrose just looked at Seth who was right in front of his line of sight with a blank expression not saying anything, this was making Seth even more nervous.

Their eyes were locked together, not moving away from each other until Seth couldn't take it anymore and instead looked to the side of Ambrose. The tension in the room was high and it was still building.

Dean noticed Seth's eyes flicker to the side of him instead of looking directly at him. He laughed in his thoughts, knowing that Seth couldn't look him in the eye after what he'd done.

Ambrose decided that he had enough of being in Seth's presence so he walked right by him until he heard Seth sigh. That was when Dean felt pressure on his right arm. He looked over his right shoulder and saw that Seth had a grip on his arm.

"What do you want?!" Yanking his arm away from Seth's grip. He was now glaring daggers at Rollins but he just ignored them.

"I just wanna talk about what happened earlier, that's all" Seth tried pleading with him but Dean wasn't gonna have any of it.

Dean just blanked Seth and made his way towards the locker room door, putting his lollipop in his mouth.

This really annoyed and irritated Seth even more with how Dean was acting. Looks like pleading and even trying to reason with Ambrose wasn't going to work anymore so it looks like Seth will have to go with plan two. Use some force.

Seth then decided that because Dean had his back to him, he could maybe catch him off guard. So Seth then ran up behind Ambrose and grabbed his right arm and spun him around whilst pushing him up against the locker room door.

* * *

Outside the locker room, Sheamus and Dolph were still casually chatting.

"So then fella, how long you had that U.S Championship now?" Dolph said imitating Sheamus which caused him to laugh aloud.

"A few months now, not do-" Sheamus was interrupted mid-sentence when he and Dolph both heard a thud coming from the locker room. They just looked at each other and then back towards the door.

"What the fella?" Sheamus was shocked and Dolph just grinned at him, having a lot of ideas flowing through his head at what caused the strange thud from the locker room.

* * *

**OMG! Found out the other day that Dean Ambrose is gonna be out of WWE for a whole month T.T**

**I think I'm gonna go insane just like him, Dean makes Raw and Smackdown much more fun to watch. Hopefully he's gonna be back at Night of Champions after he's done shooting his movie 'Lockdown' :D**

**Anyways thanks to all you lovely fans who follow, favourite and review this story :) It means so much to me.**

**Oh and I've gotta mention my little sister called Claire, she's the one who gave me most of the ideas and comedy bits for this chapter and coming up chapters.**

**Please don't forget to Rate and Review ^.^**


End file.
